


crackfic

by Hope



Category: 21 Jump Street
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-26
Updated: 2005-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope/pseuds/Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>silly little 21 jump street crack fic, originally posted <a href="http://www.livejournal.com/users/claireweasley/229193.html?thread=1640009#t1640009">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	crackfic

it's not the best assignment he's had. not the worst, either, but as hungover as he is, it feels like it; ears still ringing from the pounding of his cassette deck at full volume, hair still smelling like cigarette smoke, mouth still tasting like he licked the pavement outside the chapel. so much for undercover, the other wardens probably think he's the superintendent's son or something, paying off some terrible debt and dealing with it in the only way he can without the chance of getting fired.

penhall scrubs his hand across his mouth, frowning. frowning makes his head hurt more, as does thinking. at least he'll have something to bond with the other guys about, and that's why he's here, after all - they'd been enjoying their new year's about as much as he had, it seemed, the only difference being that they had their party during work hours and, well, wardens don't tend to make it a habit of ratting eachother out.

he keys in the security code to get into the dorms and adjusts his belt as he waits for the heavy, thick door to swing open; the baton makes it terribly difficult to keep his trousers up, and the trousers themselves - nylon, too-small and itchy - aren't much incentive themselves, but he *is* a professional after all, so every few steps he has to hitch up with a little skip.

he's unlocked and roused out the first four dorm rooms before he discovers the huddled mass in the corner of the fifth. once the rowdy, stinky surliness of the other teenage boys have sullenly vacated the premises, he approaches it. it appears to be rocking a little, so it seems alive; penhall slides his baton out of his belt and edges closer, holding it at arm's length.

"hey," he says sharply, hoping to get the mass's attention. he takes another step closer. it appears to be making some kind of noise, muttering something that sounds like "armoured cock" over and over again. penhall prods at it with the end of his baton. it stops rocking and a face appears, white and tear-streaked beneath tufts of shorn hair. penhall blinks. the mass attaches itself to penhalls leg.

"doug!" it cries. "doug, oh dougie i thought you'd never come! a couple of days, he said. a couple of days before christmas to weed out the coke in here and then home for christmas just a couple of days and you can't take in your badge because the kids'll find out and fuller said i'd be out before christmas and and and..."

penhall stumbles back a little at the onslaught, hopping awkwardly backwards to fall back on the creaky, narrow bed behind him, leg still trapped in a vice-like grip. "hanson?" he blinks. "what the hell are you doing here? fuller...?" penhall blinks again, rapidly, remembering fuller's wide grin this morning as he told him of kip's abruptly-announced christmas wedding. he looks down to where hanson is kissing his foot. "geeez louise..."

**Author's Note:**

> http://hopeful-fiction.livejournal.com/28749.html


End file.
